GameSpy Title Fight 2004
Title Fight was a video game popularity Contest hosted by the website GameSpy in early 2004. The daily polls received quite a bit of attention on Board 8 as a result of this tournament taking place only a month before the GameFAQs version of the same thing, aka the Best. Game. Ever. Contest of Spring '04. Results and Interesting Matches * Super Mario Bros. 3 was the surprise of the bracket, making it all the way to the Final despite GameSpy being heavily biased towards PC shooters. The biggest highlight was Mario's 2 vote victory against overall #1 seeded Doom in a tournament semi-final match that drew over 17,000 voters. Half-Life then knocked Mario 3 out with 58% of the vote to win the '04 title. * Diablo II was the most controversial game of the tourney; it scored a Round Three victory over StarCraft in an incredibly high-scoring match. Afterwards GameSpy discovered that both games had been cheating to inflate their totals and that the DII cheaters had just been a bit more persistent than those for SC. After new security was put in place to make cheating more difficult, DII was soundly thumped out of the tourney by Half-Life to the tune of 61%. * Mario Kart 64 was the Cinderella of Title Fight, reaching the Elite Eight despite having only earned a 5 seed in its division (to be fair though it had a very easy road... the only decent games it had to knock off were Soul Calibur II and Metal Gear Solid). * The highlight of R1 was an RPG duel between Final Fantasy VII and Chrono Trigger where CT used a Frog-like "clutch" last hour to pull out a victory of less than 100 votes. * The worst blowout of the tournament was suffered by Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow which drew the worst possible opponent in Ocarina of Time and took an 88% SFF beating as a result. Bracket GameSpy Title Fight 2004 Hell Doom Mario Kart 64 Doom Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3 Half-Life Half-Life (1) Doom (8) Marathon Doom Resident Evil 2 Doom Deus Ex (4) Castlevania: SotN (5) Resident Evil 2 (3) EverQuest (6) Ultima Online EverQuest Deus Ex XL1: Castlevania: SotN (2) Deus Ex (7) System Shock 2 The Stadium (1) Madden NFL 2004 (8) Punch-Out!! Punch-Out!! Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart 64 Soul Calibur II XL5: Metal Gear Solid (4) Gran Turismo 3 (5) Mario Kart 64 (3) Tony Hawk 2 (6) SSX 3 Tony Hawk 2 Soul Calibur II (2) Soul Calibur II (7) VF4: Evolution The Arcade Super Mario Bros. 3 Civilization III (1) Pac-Man (8) Donkey Kong Pac-Man Tetris Tetris Super Mario Bros. 3 (4) Pong (5) Tetris (3) Contra (6) Street Fighter II Street Fighter II Super Mario Bros. 3 XL2: Final Fantasy Tactics (2) Super Mario Bros. 3 (7) Sonic the Hedgehog Liberty City (1) GTA: Vice City (8) Mega Man X GTA: Vice City Metal Gear Solid GTA: Vice City Civilization III (4) Metal Gear Solid (5) Splinter Cell (3) The Sims (6) SimCity 2000 SimCity 2000 Civilization III (2) Civilization III (7) Final Fantasy Tactics Hyrule LoZ: Ocarina of Time Diablo II Diablo II Half-Life (1) LoZ: Ocarine of Time (8) Pokemon Red/Blue LoZ: Ocarina of Time Myst LoZ: Ocarina of Time Star Wars: KotOR (4) Zork (5) Myst (3) Grim Fandango (6) Gabriel Knights 2 Grim Fandango Chrono Trigger XL3: Star Wars: KotOR (2) Final Fantasy VII (7) Chrono Trigger Azeroth (1) Starcraft (8) C&C: Red Alert Starcraft Warcraft III Starcraft Diablo II XL6: Counter-Strike (4) Warcraft III (5) Age of Empires II (3) Baldur's Gate 2 (6) Fallout 2 Fallout 2 Diablo II (2) Diablo II (7) Star Wars: KotOR The Abandoned Base Halo Half-Life (1) Halo (8) GoldenEye 007 Halo Quake Halo GoldenEye 007 (4) Quake (5) Duke Nukem 3D (3) TIE Fighter (6) MechWarrior 2 TIE Fighter Super Metroid XL4: Golden Eye 007 (2) Metroid Prime (7) Super Metroid Black Mesa (1) Half-Life (8) Jedi Knight 2 Half-Life Quake II Half-Life Unreal Tournament (4) Quake II (5) Tomb Raider (3) Battlefield 1942 (6) Unreal Tournament Unreal Tournament Couter-Strike (2) Counter-Strike (7) Raven Shield Final Title Fight 2004 X-Stats # Half-Life 50.00% # Unreal Tournament 47.69% # Battlefield 1942 46.22% # Counter-Strike 43.20% # Super Mario Bros. 3 41.86% # Doom 41.85% # Diablo 2 39.41% # StarCraft 38.77% # Halo 38.05% # Quake 38.00% # Ocarina of Time 36.74% # Civilization 3 35.24% # Deus Ex 34.07% # Chrono Trigger 33.52% # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 33.40% # Final Fantasy 7 33.23% # Mario Kart 64 32.91% # Metal Gear Solid 31.15% # Grim Fandango 29.76% # Goldeneye 007 29.75% # SimCity 29.08% # Knights of the Old Republic 28.93% # Fallout 2 28.60% # Final Fantasy Tactics 28.55% # Baldur's Gate 2 28.46% # Duke Nukem 3D 28.40% # The Sims 27.23% # Tetris 26.75% # Street Fighter 2 26.01% # Splinter Cell 25.93% # Everquest 25.73% # TIE Fighter 24.74% # Raven Shield 24.19% # Super Metroid 24.12% # Ultima Online 23.83% # Warcraft 3 23.65% # Calibur 2 22.78% # Quake 2 21.85% # Punch-Out!! 21.82% # Gran Turismo 3 21.36% # Metroid Prime 21.35% # System Shock 2 21.14% # Sonic the Hedgehog 20.52% # Mega Man X 20.39% # Command and Conquer: Red Alert 20.22% # Contra 18.68% # MechWarrior 2 18.63% # Myst 18.55% # Pac-Man 18.14% # Jedi Knight 2 18.00% # Age of Empires 2 16.51% # Resident Evil 2 15.18% # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 14.71% # Tony Hawk: Pro Skater 2 14.36% # Donkey Kong 14.24% # Madden NFL 13.81% # Marathon 12.13% # Pong 11.30% # SSX 3 9.87 % # Pokemon R/B/Y 8.68 % # Tomb Raider 8.55 % # Virtua Fighter 4 7.82 % # Gabriel Knight 2 7.61 % # Zork 0.41 % External Links * Title Fight! The Ultimate Gaming Grudge Category:Off-Site Contests